The Truth In Sleep
by ItalianLifestyle
Summary: Spain can't help himself when he sees a sleeping Romano on the couch.
1. The Truth In Sleep

**Author Commentary: **I was on painkillers while writing this, so sorry if it's suckish.

**Title: **The Truth In Sleep

**Characters/Pairs:** Spain and Romano (Spamano)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia... though that's probably for the best.

Romano was sprawled across the couch, sound asleep. His normally scowling face was smooth and peaceful looking. The opportunity was far too tempting for Spain to pass up. Carefully laying down next to him, Spain wrapped his arms around him.

A quiet whisper escaped Romano's lips.

"Hmmm...?" Spain asked, stroking his hair.

"Spain, you idiot..." he said, pressing closer to him.

_He's dreaming about me. That's so cute!_ Spain thought, his hand wandering to that errant curl.

Romano moaned softly and pressed himself closer still. "D-don't do that, you idiot," he mumbled, a slight crease appearing between his brows.

"All right, my cute little tomato," he replied, grinning and going back to stroking his hair, being careful to avoid the curl.

"I'm not a fucking tomato, you bastard," he growled, turning away from him and nearly falling off the couch.

Laughing, Spain held him tightly. "Be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

Romano grumbled and tried to pull out of his arms, so Spain loosened his grip, not wanting to let go but also not wanting him to fall off the couch. After a few minutes, Romano's struggling calmed and he settled back into Spain's arms, turning to face him again.

Leaning forward, Spain pressed a light kiss to Romano's forehead, earning himself a content sigh. Smiling slightly, he moved his lips down and kissed Romano's nose, watching a slight blush cover his face. After a moment's hesitation, he gently pressed his lips to Romano's and Romano pressed back, his arms reaching around Spain and his hands tangling into his hair.

Managing to put his scattered thoughts back together, he pulled away, thinking, _I shouldn't have. He's asleep... I'm taking advantage of a sleeping man._ A dark blush immediately found its way onto his face and he untangled himself from Romano's arms, sitting up.

"Don't go..." a quiet voice pleaded.

"All right," he replied with a smile. "I'll stay." Then, he pulled the sleeping Italian's head onto his lap, looking into his peaceful face.

The corners of Romano's mouth gently pulled up into a small smile. The sight made Spain's heart soar and he could feel his own face split into a huge smile. Romano never smiled, or at least never so genuinely as he was now. Spain wanted to kiss him again, but at the same time, he didn't. He wanted a real kiss from him. A willing kiss from a wide awake, sober Romano. The thought made him smile and he looked down at the cute Italian in his lap.

Romano mumbled something, pressing his face into Spain's stomach.

"What was that, cutie?"

The voice was a little hesitant, but it came again, slightly muffled against Spain's body. "I... love you."

"I love you, too," he replied with a smile. He'd always figured as much, but hearing him say it, even in his sleep, had Spain's heart fluttering with happiness.

Leaning back against the couch, Spain decided that Romano had the right idea: it was siesta time. So he decided that he would take a nap with him, and slowly fell asleep.


	2. The Awakening

**Title:** The Truth In Sleep: The Awakening

A loud scream of "What the hell, bastard?" woke Spain from his peaceful sleep. Blinking, he looked up at the irate, red-faced Italian man standing over him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, blinking away sleep.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?_ You molested me in my sleep, that's what's wrong!" he shouted.

Spain blushed. "Romano... you asked me to stay..."

"I would never do that! Why the hell would I want you to stay with me, you idiot?"

"Well, I assumed it had something to do with the fact that you love me."

Romano looked horrified. "Who said that was a fact?"

"You told me yourself. You said you loved me and your cute little face was pressed against me."

Blush creeped its way across Romano's face, making him look like a ripe tomato, and Spain just wanted to cuddle him close and feel his warm face.

"Come here, cutie," he said, holding out his arms.

Romano looked at him suspiciously. "Why the hell would I do that? So you can molest me again?"

Spain sighed and dropped his arms, actually looking upset.

Feeling like his heart was being wrenched apart, Romano felt disgusted with himself for giving in so easily, but he walked over to him nonetheless and plopped into his lap rather ungracefully, a scowl on his face. "Quit making that face, you bastard."

Immediately, Spain's face brightened. "I love you so much!" he announced, wrapping his arms around him and snuggling his face against him.

Romano muttered another insult, blushing brightly.

"Romano...?"

"Now what do you want?"

"Can I... Can I kiss you?"

Romano blushed and hid his face. "What the hell kind of question is that?"

The Spaniard blushed. "W-well... I figured it would probably be better to-"

He was cut off by Romano's lips pressing against his own. Shocked, Spain brought his hands up, stroking his blush-warmed face. It ended far too soon when Romano pulled away, turning his face toward the window to hide his blush.

"Thank you," Spain said quietly, nuzzling his face into Romano's neck.

"Don't get used to it," he said, pulling away from Spain and standing up, back to his usual self. A slight smirk played across his lips and Spain wanted to pull him back into another kiss. At least he got what he wanted, though: a willing, sober, awake kiss from Romano.

"I'm hungry," Romano stated, glaring at Spain and rubbing his stomach as if his hunger was Spain's fault.

"I'll go make you something," Spain said, rising with a smile and heading off to the kitchen.

Moments later, the soft sounds of cooking mixed with Spain's humming voice filled the air and Romano sat down on the couch, surprised to find himself content to just sit and listen.


End file.
